


Topsy Turvy

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [3]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5, Tempus Magic Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Go big or go home, time magic style.





	Topsy Turvy

They’d set up a ritual circle and several layers of wards upon arrival. Just a couple hours earlier, Crossed Wands had met in that same location, so the terrain was loaded with extra energy. It’d come in handy, but they didn’t want it to disrupt their efforts directly. The mood was somber, even with an even split of first and second years and a general understanding that this was probably a BAD idea, they carried on. 

Everyone was a little nervous as they prepared the center of the ritual circle, and understandably so, given the circumstances. As they stood around in the Crossed Wands dueling grounds, Bea began. 

“So, I thought today we could work on a transportation spell. Any ideas on an object we could pull from time?”

Everyone looked down at the sand for a moment. 

“What about a slagerod?" 

Ari could have sworn she thought that instead of saying it outloud, but the looks the circle was giving her said she DEFINITELY said those words. Clearing her throat, she explained. 

"Last semester, we arrested a gorecaster and a slagerod was turned in, but it’s since not part of the arrest report. Locating it could be beneficial." 

"Maybe we start with something less potentially hazardous…?” Bea suggested as she wrung her hands. 

“I’ve yet to find my wand… I misplaced it during Yule.” Jay offered up as she finished taking off her headphones and goggles. 

“That could work. Would you describe it for us?” 

Jay used her hands as she spoke, describing the general appearance of it. “12 inches, light blue straight wood, spiral carved handle.” 

Everyone nodded as they visualized it. 

“Alright, let’s get started then.” Bea instructed and everyone straightened up. 

“Visualize the wand… Jay’s blue wand…” 

The circle closed their eyes as everyone fell into the groove of the ritual. 

“The incantation is… Tempus Retreivo… Everyone ready?” 

If anyone nodded or not, none of them would have seen it, but the group fell into the incantation in unison just the same. They repeated it three times… 

There was a pause and then… _The world slipped sideways_. 

It was both a crush and a pull, all of them sinking into the sand a bit. 

Ari could feel her body being pulled sideways, Bea’s voice resonated over the energy surge. 

“Focus on the wand…” 

The wand… The slagerod. Ari thought of the slagerod. 

“Almost there…” Came Bea’s voice again. 

Everyone hung on to dear life, and the ritual itself, careful not to break the circle. 

Then it was over. They all gasped for air. 

“Did it work?” 

Looking around, the center of the circle looked untouched. Maybe a fluke in the spell? Either way, things would take a minute to stop looking sideways for everyone. 

“Wait a minute.” Bea placed her hand over her bag, a glimpse of hope in her eyes despite the dim light. 

Upon investigation, she gasped, spilling the contents of her bag onto the sand in the process. Among her notebook and miscellaneous class items, is a wand. Yet, definitely not blue or with a spiral carved handle. Even if someone hadn’t seen one before, the bone carved handle and the bloody tendrils coursing through its length are hard to confuse. It is a slagerod. 

It’s THE slagerod. Ari can’t take her eyes off it, it’s here again. Within her grasp. 

Aven is the first one to speak. “Is that what I think it is?” 

“It sure looks like it.” 

“We need to ward it. We don’t want anyone to detect it’s here.” 

Everyone scurried to it. Aven and Jay made quick work of it. At least it was bubbled, but a slagerod on campus was a hard thing to go unnoticed. 

“What do we do?” Phee asked. 

“This shouldn’t be here to begin with. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Was anyone NOT thinking about Jay’s wand?” Bea’s voice was a bit frantic. 

“I… I think it’s following me…” Hearing herself say it aloud brought no reprise to Ari. 

“What do you mean?” Ryan pried. 

“During the arrest last semester. I- I was the one to keep the slagerod away from the gorecaster. I think it might be connect to me across time.” 

“That’s not good.” Bea took a breath. “Okay, first things first. We cannot let anyone know this slagerod is on campus.” 

Everyone nodded. 

“I think we could ward it enough to do that, in addition to maybe sealing it temporarily?” Aven surmised, looking at Jay as they got to work again. 

“I can keep it,” Ari offered. “If it’s following me, at least it would be less likely to cause trouble until we figure out what to do with it.” 

Bea seemed doubtful, but nodded after a moment. 

“We should also put an alarm ward on it, that can alert us if it is used. Tomorrow we can reach out to Prof. Oxendine, he’ll probably know what to do with it.” 

Everyone seemed to be in agreement of the plan, as Aven and Jay warded and holstered the slagerod. 

There was the sound of voices coming from around the corner and Bea, Phee, and Ryan instinctively stood over the other three of them to cover them. 

“Get that thing out of here.” Bea instructed. 

“What are you all up to?” 

Ari managed to get the holstered slagerod into her bag before any of them looked into the circle. Jasper Creed looked suspicious. Of course a J. Creed would be inches from finding them out. The irony didn’t escape Ari as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Despite the wards and spells cast on it, she can feel the slagerod’s pull. She made way back to the dorms, Phee next to her. 

“Are you going to be okay with that thing?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Should probably just head straight to my dorm though.” Ari’s grip on her backpack tightened as they went into the building and she headed for the stairs. 

“Be careful, Ari.” 

She didn’t turn at Phee’s voice.


End file.
